


Hefner

by Otaku_hoe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Playboy!au, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_hoe/pseuds/Otaku_hoe
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky becomes a Playboy bunny and falls in love with Otabek Altin (the owner of Playboy) and Jean-Jacques Leroy (a fellow bunny)





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to write this came to me while watching Tana's song Hefner at five at five in the morning.

Yuri stood outside of the elegant mansion and took in the scene. Fountains and shrubs littered almost every open space. It should have been overwhelming, everything looked so expensive and beautiful, but somehow Yuri felt oddly welcomed. 

The blond walked up to the door and sighed before knocking. Within thirty seconds a man answered the door. He was tall, tan, and wore a curious smirk. Yuri felt a shiver run down his back as he looked into the man's gray eyes.

"H-hi I'm here for my 'audition' with Mr.Altin," Yuri gulped.

"I'm sorry but 'Mr.Altin' doesn't hire prepubescent teens. Wouldn't want to catch a case y'know?" the man looked Yuri up and down before starting to close the door.

"Hey! I'm not a 'prepubescent teen'!" Yuri stopped the door with his foot, "I'm legal you ass," 

"Prove it," 

"Here, see. Now would you let me in?" Yuri showed the man his I.D and let out an annoyed huff.

"I don't know, kid. You could have faked this so you had a chance to brag about having fucked Otabek," the man shoved one of his hands in his pockets and studied the card even closer.

"Let the kid be Leroy. I told you about him yesterday," another man, who Yuri assumed was Otabek, walked into view.

"Sorry for not remembering what you told when you had your dick shoved down my throat," the man, Leroy, said as he shot Yuri a dirty look and walked away. 

"Don't mind him, he's always like that to the newbies," Otabek ushered Yuri inside the house.

"So," the blond started as he ran a hand through his long hair, "What type of things do I have to do for this audition?" 

"Well," Otabek pulled Yuri into the room, "Usually it involves sex," he sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him for Yuri to do the same, "But I was thinking something tamer? Since you just turned legal a few days ago,"

"Like?" Yuri gulped.

"Maybe a good old fashioned blowjob?"

"Oh, ok. I can do that," and he can. Yuri has given quite a few blowjobs before so this wouldn't be that big of a deal.

The elder male smirked as he looked at Yuri with expectant eyes. The blond got off of the bed and made his way in between Otabek's legs. He started unzipping the other's pants and palmed at his flaccid member. It wasn't long until Yuri saw a reaction, the elder closed his eyes and his head lulled back with every caress of his member. Otabek was half hard when Yuri finally decided to remove the underwear that kept the elder's penis concealed.

"F-fuck baby, you're doing great," Otabek moaned as Yuri jerked his member to full erection.

Yuri shivered from the praise and took the elder fully in. Otabek's member was way bigger than Yuri had ever had down his throat, but even so, he didn't stop. Yuri took in as much as he could and used his hand to stroke whatever didn't fit. Yuri's tongue ran across the elder's slit every so often causing broken moans to fill the room. Yuri felt his hair being pulled as Otabek stood up.

"Why'd you make me stop," Yuri pouted as he looked up.

"Suck," Otabek instructed and Yuri obeyed.

The elder thrust into Yuri's mouth in slow gentle movements. Yuri could taste the precum on his tongue as Otabek picked up his pace. Low, breathy moans and grunts we accompanied by the wet sound of Yuri being face fucked. The scene was messy and gross, and hot. Yuri felt the elder stutter in his movements as he pulled out. Otabek stroked his member fast and hard shortly before white strings of cum shot out and covered Yuri's face. 

The younger smirked as he brought a finger up to his face, covering it with the white substance and licking it off, "You taste good," 

"Fuck that was-" Otabek cut himself off as he drew in a shaky breath, "You're fucking in."

Yuri was beyond excited. This will prove to his parents that he wasn't a kid anymore. It will prove that he can do things on his, that he could make it without them. This was all just so he could give them one last big 'fuck you' before they went out of town, and if Yuri was correct, the news of him being a bunny will reach them quickly. God, was this going to be fun.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are next week, but guess who chose to write instead of studying? This bitch. Hope you like this chap tho.

"You did what?" Yuri's parents stood in front of him, jaws clenched, eyes narrow.

"I said 'I joined Playboy'. I'm moving into the mansion in like two days," Yuri smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Why the fuck-" 

"Because I'm not a little kid anymore Victor. I'm an adult and I'm gonna fucking act like one,"

"You haven't called me 'Victor' since you were like six. Yuuri what happened to our little boy?" Victor wailed as he buried his head in his husband's chest.

"I am not your little boy anymore! Why won't you see that?" Yuri looked at Victor with fire in his eyes, "I just want you to start seeing me as an adult!"

"There are steps you could have taken before that. What did you do? Wake up and think 'You know what would really make them think I'm grown up? Being a Playboy bunny'. I know how those 'auditions' work Yuri. Did you have sex with the Altin bastard?" Yuuri was barely able to hold Victor as he went on with his rant, "Do you even know if he had any diseases? You could have herpes for all we know! Jesus Yuri do you never-"

"That's enough Victor," the silver-haired male silenced as Yuuri spoke, "Victor was right about that disease thing, Yuri. You should probably get tested. As for you," he turned to his husband, "If this is what Yuri chooses, you have no say in it. Neither of us does. What we can do though, is support him. Now if you two are done with your battle for masculinity, I am going to make dinner because I will be damned if I don't get to make my son one more family meal before he moves out." Yuuri left the two men in shock as he walked into the kitchen.

Needless to say, dinner that night was very awkward.

***

Yuri tugged his leopard print suitcase down the halls as he was being shown to his room. Everything on the inside was just as fancy as everything out. Although Yuri's family was wealthy they were never "rich" and seeing everything look so amazing was a whole new, exciting experience. 

"Oh and that's Phichit. He's from Thailand. I heard that he got in without even trying. Something about 'giving the best lap dances'. He changes the subject every time its brought up though. Kind of a pussy move, if you ask me," the man(Christophe, Yuri remembers him saying) who was guiding Yuri said as he pointed to the short male.

"Chris! Is this the newbie? I'm Phichit, it's nice to meet you," the man gave Yuri a slight bow.

"Phichit, this is Yuri," Christophe turned to the blond, "Yuri this is Phichit," 

"Hi," Yuri awkwardly waved.

"We would so love to keep talking, but I have to show Yuri to his room. Bye, now Phichit," Christophe pulled Yuri along down the hall. 

The men had soon stopped in front of a room. The door was white and had gold designs spread throughout the surface. When the door was finally opened, Yuri almost gasped. The bed had to have been a king size, furniture victorian looking, and a piano set up in the corner of the room. Even with everything in the room, it still looked huge. Yuri entered the room and sat on the bed, awe completely visible in his eyes.

"You like it? Beka insisted on you having this room. I think he really likes you," Christophe stood at the door frame with a smirk on his face and arms crossed.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Christophe edged closer, "I haven't seen him care this much about a newbie since Jj," he looked around, "and everyone knows that he and Jj are more than just fuck buddies. I'm pretty sure Jj is the only 'bunny' Beka has ever allowed to have their own room," Christophe was right in front of Yuri, face inches away from the blond, "that is until you came." 

Yuri gulped as he looked into the elder man's eyes. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt Christophe put a hand under his chin. The touch was surprisingly comforting, and Yuri found himself leaning into it. It, in a way, reminded Yuri of home (not that he would ever admit to missing home). 

"I'm just telling you this as a warning. I'm not really the jealous type but I can't say that for the others. Watch yourself, kid," Christophe gave an endearing smile before he backed up and left the room. 

A sigh left Yuri's lips as he flopped back onto his bed. Was he really doing this? Maybe this had gone too far. Surely Victor and Yuuri would let him come home, right? No, he can't do that. Coming home would only prove that they were right. It would prove that Yuri was still just a kid, and he would be damned if let them win. Yuri drifted into a dreamless sleep as he cuddled the blankets to his chest.

***

"I don't understand why you like him so much," Jj pouted into Otabek's chest.

"I like him like I like the rest of them," Otabek rubbed circles into the other's back.

"No, you don't. I saw the way you looked at him. It's not fair," 

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Otabek raised an amused eyebrow.

"You know damn well that I'm jealous, Beka. I'm your favorite. That's how things work around here, you like me the best and I get the most attention. Remember?" Jj propped himself up on his elbows as he looked into the other's eyes.

"Don't be like that. You know you're still my favorite," 

"Promise?" 

"Promise," Otabek sighed as he kissed Jj's forehead. 

Both men fell asleep cuddled next to each other, hands intertwined and legs knotted. Neither of them would willing admit that they were more than just "fuck buddies", but it didn't matter. Somethings are just better left unsaid. Both were also blissfully unaware of just how much the new arrival would affect their lives. No, for now, all they knew was the sleepy comfort they both found in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying that this chapter was just an excuse to add Phichit and Chris, but that's exactly what I'm saying.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter so far? I hope you like it though~

Yuri awoke to a knock on the door followed by a tray of food being brought in by a maid. A plate of eggs, bacon, and hash browns was accompanied by a glass of orange juice and a note. Yuri cautiously picked up the note and read it,

Yuri, I hope you slept well and have so far enjoyed your first night here. -Otabek 

The blond ran a hand through his long messy hair and began to eat. Even if the food was good (which it wasn't), Yuri couldn't help but compare it to Yuuri's. It was only really his first day here and he was already beginning to get homesick. Yuri couldn't help but think of all the things he wouldn't be able to do while at the mansion. No late night movie marathons with Yuuri, no compulsive shopping trips with Victor, no more family meals. 

Yuri looked at his phone and contemplated calling his parents. One phone call wouldn't make them think he was weak, right? The blond picked up his phone and dialed the number with shaky hands. He waited for three rings before deciding that what he was doing was childish and hanging up. Yuri shook his head with a sigh and put the tray of food on the bedside table. He quickly gathered his things and made his way into the shower. 

*** 

"Beka~" Jj poked the sleeping male's cheek, "Beka, wake up," 

"Can I have like five more minutes?" 

"Oh come on? Are you really going to still sleep when this," Jj waved a hand around his face, "is waiting for you?"

Otabek opened his eyes lazily to look at the other before deciding to close them again. His hand made its way through Jj's hair as he brought them impossibly closer together. The scene was yet again domestic, like some type of trashy romantic comedy. There was a brief silence as both boys took in each other's company, slowing their breathing so they could match paces, hands interlocked, bodies covered in blankets. 

"I'm being serious, Beka. You have a meeting to get to. Come on and get up,"

"Fine," Otabek whined as he sat up, "Have you eaten yet?"

"Nah, I was waiting for you," 

"Cute," Otabek put on a condescending smirk as he ruffled the other's hair.

"Jackass," Jj blushed as pushed Otabek's hand away.

"Let's go eat," Otabek kissed Jj's forehead before walking out of the room.

Both men ate in a comfortable silence, the other playmates seemingly not awake yet. Soft romantic glances were shared every so often, and if any of the maids saw, no one said a thing. Soon the food was gone and the men were full and ready for the day ahead of them. Before leaving, Otabek made sure that Yuri would get something to eat, so what he worries? Sue him.

***

The meeting was boring, to say the very least. Otabek would much rather be at the mansion watching poorly made action movies. The time couldn't go any slower. At this point, Otabek thinks that if he has to hear one more person tell him business is going well he's going to rip out his hair. 

Halfway through the third business pitch, Otabek started to drift off. It was a light type of sleep and no one seemed to notice. His face rested in the palm of his hands, a tuft of hair rising and falling with every breath. For a split second, the world was calm. Otabek having let down his 'tough-emotionally unstable' persona as he napped. 

"And that is why I think Playboy could afford to tell some of its girls to slim down," Otabek awoke at the end of the last business pitch.

"No," he said simply stated as he started to gather his things.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean, no I'm not gonna tell any of my workers to 'slim down'." Otabek pushed in his chair, "Say any more stupid shit like that again and I'll have your ass fired." with that he left.

***

"How'd it go?" Jj asked as Otabek entered the mansion.

"Took a nap," he gave a droopy smile, "How'd things go here?"

"Everything went fine. You know that Yuri kid?" Jj stopped as he waited for Otabek to respond with a nod, "I was wrong about him,"

"What do you mean?" Otabek seemed more awake at the mention of the blond.

"I don't know. Like I thought he was going to be some bratty teen but he turned out to be kinda cool?"

"Yeah?" Otabek started leading the other towards his room, "Did anything happen?"

"He was wearing a Canadian flag sweater? When I told him that I was from Canada he just kinda blushed and nodded his head and told me about how it was always his dream to visit Toronto. He also made a comment about Canadian boys always being really cute and like it was obviously his way of flirting with me." 

"Predictable," the shorter male walked into the room.

"You're just mad that I actually got to have a conversation with Yuri before you did," Jj huffed smugly as he sat down on the bed.

"Nah, that meeting just got me drained of all human emotion, to be honest,"

"You have emotions?" Jj mock gasped and received a punch in the arm from the other, "Just joking. God," he put his hands up in surrender, "would sex make you feel better?"

"You're horny,"

"Yeah well, a guy's got needs y'know," Jj smirked as Otabek walked towards him.

"Attention whore," Otabek grabbed the other's face and brought him into a rough kiss. 

The insult seemed to only amplify Jj's need for the other. Grinding down on Otabek's knee, Jj let out a shaky moan. Cold hands slid off constricting clothing, shirts and pants flying in pairs across the room. Both men stood partially naked and panting for air, lust clouding each of their eyes. 

It wasn't long before they were at it again. Kisses sounding wet and sloppy as hungry hands met hungry bodies. The heat in the room only seemed to intensify with every passing second. When things were finally too much, Otabek pushed the other onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Jj's already hard dick could be felt as straddled him.

"I like it when you're rough with me," Jj smiled up at Otabek.

Otabek made quick work in striping them both of their underwear. Love bites were left all up and down Jj's neck, bright and red signaling Otabek's dominance. Otabek reached his hand up to the other's chest and pinched at his nipple. Jj let out a moan as he arched his back in wanting and desperation. It wasn't long before Otabek's lips were gone and Jj's whines of protest were heard throughout the room.

Otabek reached over to the bedside table and pulled out an applejack flavored bottle of lube. He smiled as Jj's eyes went wide, applejack had always been Jj's favorite flavor and he was surprised that Otabek had even remembered. The cold liquid was squirted onto Otabeks fingers with a smirk.

"Do you want to lick some off my fingers before I start finger fucking you?" Otabek said in a husky lust filled voice.

"F-fuck," Jj made quick work of taking a bit of the gel into his mouth, tongue drifting up Otabek's finger in little, cat-like movements.

Seemingly satisfied with Jj's action, Otabek coated his fingers with a tiny bit more lube and moved between the other's legs. Hot breath fanned Jj's erect member as Otabek slid in a finger, pumping in and out every few seconds. High pitched moans were music to Otabek's ears as he continued his actions. 

"You're doing so good for me baby," Jj arched his back as Otabek added another finger, the praise going straight to his dick. 

Two fingers became three then four before Jj finally had enough. A soft 'please beka' to be heard every now and then. Finally, the dominant male complied, fingers sliding out and flipping the other around and slipping on a condom. Otabek slid his penis into Jj and waited for a sign to start. 

Jj gave a weak nod before Otabek started to actually move. Slow and gentle grinds turned to fast, bed shaking hip thrusts. With every move of Otabek's hips, the closer both edged to an orgasm. An almost scream like moan was heard as Otabek hit that special bundle of nerves. 

"R-right there- Oh god Beka right there," Otabek pulled Jj's hair back and connected their lips.

"Fuck-" Jj's loud scream of his name cut Otabek off as another powerful thrust was placed upon him. 

Everything was getting to be too much, thighs shaky, breath short and quick. With tensing muscles and precum leaking penises both men were obviously close to climaxing. Flashes of white-hot pleasure ran down Jj's spine as he edged closer and closer.

"I-I'm gonna-"

"Cum for me baby," and with just four little words Jj was cumming. Otabek always had that effect on him, and it drove him crazy. 

It wasn't long before Otabek too came. He rode out his own orgasm until it was too much for Jj, and then pulled out. Both men tried catching their breath and calming their heart rates. Otabek took off the condom and threw it in a bin by his bed. 

"Feel better now?" Jj questioned with a small smirk.

"I'm still just as tired," Otabek deadpanned.

"Fuck you,"

"Just did,"

"Whatever, I'm gonna take a shower," Jj stood up and walked towards the bathroom, yelping as a loud slap was placed on his ass.


	4. Four

"R-right there- Oh god Beka right there," Yuri heard the broken moan coming from inside Otabek's room. The sound sent a shiver down the blond's spine. It was loud and breathy, and Yuri knows he should leave. He knows, ok? Frozen in his place, Yuri finds himself getting oddly aroused.Slowly, Yuri inched closer to the door. He could hear the loud sounds of skin slapping skin as he leaned his head to listen. The blond closed his eyes and tried to picture the scene that was unfolding behind the door. The thought of Otabek with another man sturred Yuri with a mix of jealousy and a want to be included. It was a childish thought, but Yuri really wanted to be with Otabek or anyone for that matter.

Yuri heard the boys' pace pick up followed by sob sounding moans and pants. He was sure that the men were close by now, the other male who Yuri assumed was Jj, begged for Otabek to go faster and fuck him just right. Yuri was now painfully aware of the tightness that started to form in his pants as he continued to listen. His breath was shaky as he pressed a firm hand against the door. A pleasure filled scream erupted from the room, causing Yuri to flinch. The sound of Otabek fucking into Jj was heard for only a few minutes more before the sound was replaced by desperate gasps for air.

Yuri, realizing that it was over, sighed and began walking to his room. He used his oversized sweater to try and cover his boner the best he could as he raced for his door. Finally, Yuri reached his room and as soon as he stepped foot inside he began to strip himself of his restricting clothing. His sweater flew across the room as he locked the door. Pants were next as Yuri nearly fell on top of his bed. Yuri palmed his crotch through his lacy panties that hardly did anything in covering anything. His head flew back with pleasure, eyes closed, jaw slack, but it wasn't enough. He still craved more. Craved that feeling of a searing hot climax.

Yuri practically ripped his last bit of clothing off, dick springing up with the sudden freedom. Precum dribbled across Yuri's tip and he sighed in anticipation. He began stroking his member, pace slow as he tried to hold himself back. His hands slowly made their way up and down his shaft and quiet moans filled the room. Yuri licked his lips and picked up his pace.

"Hey, Yuri, Chris wanted me to tell you- Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Yuri was horrified to see Phichit walk into his room. His hands halted as he tried covering himself with a blanket. Phichit, thankfully, closed the door and spoke to Yuri from behind it, "Chris wanted me to tell you that um dinner is done and to come eat, but um I'll just tell him that you're busy," Yuri was just thankful that Phichit closed the door after him. When he was finished, Yuri put on clothes and left to eat. It goes without saying that Phichit couldn't look Yuri in the entire night but no one said anything about it.

***

Yuri stared up at his bedroom ceiling, arms and legs spread starfish, and wondered what Yuuri and Victor could be doing. It was late, 12 am to be exact, so they were probably asleep. Yuri couldn't stop thinking about how it was already his third day at the mansion and neither Yuuri nor Victor bothered to send him a mere text. Yuri was beginning to think that they had forgotten about him altogether. What if they did forget him? What if they saw this as an opportunity to finally get rid of him? Yuri doubts that they even ever loved him. It does make sense, Yuuri being so eager to send Yuri to the mansion and Victor could have been faking wanting him to stay. Victor has always been a good actor.

Yuri sighed as he shook those thoughts out of his head. Victor and Yuuri could never forget him, and of course, they loved him. They were probably just busy and couldn't find time to talk to him. Sitting up, Yuri looked at his phone. The time read 12:34 am. It was still too early for anyone to be up but too late for him to fall asleep. Yuri reached for his shoes and decided to go for a walk. Getting some fresh air could be good for him and he wasn't opposed to the extra exercise.

His footsteps were light and quiet as he crept to the front door. The hallways were dark but it wasn't long before Yuri reached to exit. As soon as Yuri had stepped outside, a rush of cold air hit his face and sent a shiver down his spine. Yuri made quick work of getting off the mansion grounds and began walking aimlessly. Everything was silent, only the soft pitter patter of his steps and quiet breathing to be heard.

The sun had yet to come up, leaving Yuri in the cold dark. There were no cars on the road, no people on the streets either. Yuri had been walking for about twenty minutes before he realized that he was in the middle of a playground. Looking around, Yuri spotted a swing set and walked over to it and sat down. His legs barely reached the ground, his tiptoes the only part of his feet to touch the soft soil. Yuri let his legs dangle as he hummed a soft tune to himself. It was a song that Yuri remembers Victor singing to him when he was younger and couldn't fall asleep because he was convinced there was a monster under his bed.

_"Yura, there's no monster, I promise."_

_"But Victor! What if there is a monster. I swear I saw one under my bed"_

_"If any monster even thinks about scaring my boy they're gonna have to deal with me" Yuri giggled as Victor puffed out his chest._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise," Victor kissed the top of Yuri's head and tucked him in, "Now how about I sing you a song?" Yuri's eyes light up as he nodded his head rapidly._

Yuri ran a hand through his long hair. It was so long ago but he still remembered it like it was yesterday. Victor's soothing voice was one of Yuri's first and most treasured memories. Yuri couldn't remember a time before Yuuri and Victor had adopted him. In fact, he likes to think that there was never a time before Victor and Yuri. There was never an orphanage, never a parentless Yuri, just always Yuri, Victor, and Yuuri. It had always been them, and Yuri felt a sudden rush of sadness with the realization that he had ruined it.

Yuri looked at his phone, 2:15 am, and unlocked it. He stared at the wallpaper for what seemed like forever. It was the picture they took on their first family vacation. Yuri was about six or seven, hair in neat braids, face full and cheeks chubby. His cheeks flush as both Yuuri and Victor kissed him. The lighting gave this playful childish glint to the photo. Yuri teared up at the sight before closing his phone.

Yuri had never missed home more than he did in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like this ended kinda suddenly but I kinda like it? Cliffhanger, am I right? Lolol thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter but I hope you liked it anyway. The rest from here on will be longer hopefully.


End file.
